


Hell Night

by reachan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, a bit of fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachan/pseuds/reachan
Summary: Ever since Percy made them phone in on a radio show, Jason has been hung over the voice of the dj Neeks. There was something captivating with that deep soothing voice and he couldn't get enough.





	1. Chapter 1

Jason was tired. He was driving home from a house party with his best friend Percy. Now the thing is, he wasn’t a big fan of parties like these where college students booze themselves out until the break of dawn. He just didn’t see the “fun” in it all unlike other college students. Tonight’s party can’t be helped though since it was for the university’s swim team’s success. His best friend Percy, who was the swim team’s ace needed to make an appearance. He would have ditched the party still if it wasn’t for the promise he made with Percy’s long distance relationship partner who is in Japan at the moment. They both knew how much of a lightweight Percy was. He was also the type of drunk that does the craziest things after a couple of bottles. And please! Don’t even get him started on tequila shots unless you’re up for a messy night!

Jason looked over to the passenger seat where Percy was fiddling with his seatbelt. Percy looked at him with a sly smile. “Have I ever told you that you’re such a great person, Jace?”

Jason couldn’t help but smile. Drunk Percy is here. “I don’t think so.” In times like these, it would just be best to go with the flow with Percy. Logic is out the window. Percy only had a couple tonight but he’s extra drunk. Maybe it was because he won gold on this last tournament and was just made captain of his swim club.

“Well, you are! I should tell you I love you more frequently.” Percy pointed his finger at him and hiccuped.

Jason pulled over a fast food joint and parked. “No need, Perce. I feel your love even if you don’t say it.” He searched for his phone so he could report to Makoto. “Sorry for calling a bit late, Makoto.”

When Percy heard Jason say Makoto, he instantly got his friend’s phone and saw Makoto on face time. He became super excited and started babbling about everything that happened. Jason just let him be as long as he didn’t break his phone.

Makoto was patient and listened to his boyfriend. Jason was really impressed.

“Make sure to not cause Jason any trouble now, love.”

“What? When have I ever caused him trouble? I am the bestest friend he could ever ask for.” Percy said acting offended. Makoto told Percy to behave while Jason was driving.

“Just promise me, okay? And I’ll be back in your arms soon.”

Percy blushed and just nodded. They said their goodbyes and then the call ended. Percy gave the phone back to Jason. Jason asked him if he was hungry and he just shook his head.

Jason started the car and Percy began to play with the radio.

“Seriously, bro, you need to get hooked with some cds or something. Or at least install an ipod or your phone.”

“You know there’s no music on my phone.” Jason was trying his best not to be distracted from the road.

“Hmm, let’s have the radio then. I heard of this show from our campus radio almost everyone in the university is talking about.” Percy kept changing station until he got it right.

Jason gave him a quick look. “We have a campus radio?”

“Same reaction, bro. I didn’t even know it was still a thing. You’d think everyone uses spotify nowadays.” Percy got the station and looked at his friend. “Except you because you’re a weirdo.”

“You wanna walk home?”

Percy just made a face. The song [Never Be Like You](https://open.spotify.com/track/15O20RQyWJgKrkHID9ynT9) by Flume just ended. A deep sultry voice then spoke.

“Welcome back to Hell Night with your one and only, DJ Neeks. Before we go onto our usual program, I’d like to congratulate the swim team on winning the nationals. We all know how hard they’ve worked for the gold. The team has also announced Percy Jackson as their new captain. If you’re listening, Percy, big congrats to you dude!”

Percy got excited about being mentioned on the radio. “I’m famous Jace! Your best friend is famous!”

Jason laughed at Percy’s reaction. He couldn't help but listen to the voice on the radio though. This DJ Neeks was giving out some more random campus news to his listeners. Jason was listening intently but honestly he didn’t understand anything. Just the tone of the dj’s voice was enough to flood all of Jason’s senses. Neeks spoke more about the coming semester and then gave out the topic for the night.

“For tonight’s topic, we’re going Greek! Some of you might not believe it but I’m a dork when it comes to Greek Mythology. I’m actually going to take up a class for it next semester. Quick shout out to my future mates! So my question for all of you out there is, _Who is your favorite Greek god and why?_ ” A bit of background music played on for 2 seconds then the dj came back on. “I just posted the question on the campus radio facebook page so you can comment your answers there. You can also tweet your answers with the hashtag #HellNightonGods for me to be able to read them on air. And for those few who would love to chat about this topic, feel free to call on 04 2445 XXXX. I’ll be waiting for y’all. Now, here’s Starley with [Call On Me](https://open.spotify.com/track/0t47PyJgXmnUAK5obb0mM2). Hell Night will be right back.”

Jason’s thoughts were still with the dj’s voice. _Was there a hint of Italian accent there?_ Then he noticed Percy on his phone dialing something.

“Makoto said he was already gonna sleep didn't he? You shouldn't bother him.” Jason only gave Percy a quick glance then looked back to the road.

“Not him. This Neeks fella,” Percy answered without looking up. He was obviously trying to remember the number to call.

“What?!” Jason stepped on the brakes a bit too much which made Percy fall forward. Thank the gods for seatbelts.

“Hey! Be careful! You promised to take care of me, remember?” Percy shouted at him then fixed himself in his seat.

“Well you promised not to be a pain in the ass so I guess, it’s quits. Now, give me back my phone. We are not going to phone in on the show.” Jason had the chance to face Percy now since they were stuck on a red light. It would be too embarrassing if other people heard them fight like this. They sounded like a mom and her child throwing a tantrum.

“Come on, this is totally a good idea.” Percy started explaining but not giving up the phone. “I’ve heard a lot about him. Apparently, a lot of people in the campus are head over heels because of his voice.

Jason's interest is piqued. “Now that you mentioned it… He has a very soothing voice.”

“Ohohohoho.” Percy smirked then flashed the phone’s screen for him to see that he has dialed the number and now it was ringing. “Then why don’t you talk to him?”

Before Jason could react, a female voice answered, “Uni Campus Radio, how may I help you?” The car behind them honked and Jason had no choice but to go with this and continue driving.

“Oh, my friend here wants to speak with the dj - you know for tonight's topic.” Percy exclaimed. He placed Jason’s phone on the desk board and placed it on loud speaker.

“Oh sure, we’ll be back on air in 30 seconds so please stay on the line.” Then they were put on hold.

“Perseus Jackson, stop this.”

“But we’ve already called! Besides, you like greek mythology don't you?”

Before Jason could argue any further, the song on the radio ended and the dj came back on air.

“Hey guys welcome back to Hell Night with DJ Neeks. Our topic for tonight: Who is your fave greek god and why? We actually have a caller at the moment so why don’t we get this started?” He paused for a quick second. “Hello.”

Percy started to say something but there was a bit of static.

“Woah, could you turn off your radio so we lose the static?” The dj suggested very calmly.

Percy switched the radio off then answered back. “Sorry about that! Newbie here.”

“That's all good. Let’s start over. Who am I talking to here?”

“Jace, hey you’re on!”

“Percy, no. Stop it! I’m driving.”

“Uhh, is everything okay over there? Please tell me the phone is on loudspeaker. I don’t want any reckless driving on the show.”

“Yes, it is. Don’t worry. My friend here is just… excited.” Jason answered the concerned dj. To tell the truth, Jason was also getting excited talking to this DJ Neeks. There was really something about his voice. He wouldn’t be surprised if he could wake the dead with that voice of his.

Percy decided to chime in. “Hey Neeks! Sorry for the commotion. So my name’s Percy.”

“Wait, Swim team Percy?”

“You got that right.” Percy looked at Jason mouthing _I am famous!_

“Cool! Congrats on the recent win, captain… and who’s the other dude?”

“This good looking guy that I’m with here is my bestest pal ever in the world, Jason!” Percy moved closer to Jason and started poking on his cheeks. Jason couldn’t help but laugh but he still pushed Percy away back to his seat. “He’s kinda busy right now driving but he’ll still be joining the conversation.

There was a sound of something falling from the other end of the call. Percy and Jason stared at the phone. “Is everything alright?” Jason asked a bit concerned.

It took a couple more seconds for someone to answer back. There were muffled noises in the background too. “Sorry about that! Just some technical problems here at the booth. It’s all good!” Neeks tried to laugh it out but it was still a bit awkward. “Uhhh, hey Jason!” For some reason, the confidence that he had earlier on vanished and Jason thought that was cute in its own way. “So where are you guys off to? Midnight drive?”

“Oh gods, no! We’re on our way home from a party! I heard a lot about your show and I was just telling Jace how cool everyone thinks you are around campus.” Percy was being his talkative drunk self.

“Aww, thank you, Percy! Now I’m embarrassed!”

 _The confidence is back._ Jason thought.

“Anyways, let’s get the ball rolling, shall we? Guys, are you familiar with your Greek gods?”

“Well, I know the basics. I watched Disney’s Hercules a couple times when I was kid.” Percy thought out loud.

Jason sighed and translated for his friend. “What Percy here is saying is that he’s fairly familiar with them. I’m pretty sure he knows the big gods and some of the famous stories.”

The person on the other line laughed which made Jason’s heart skip a beat. “Thanks, Jason! That makes sense. I’ve watched that movie so many times I can sing Zero to Hero flawlessly!”

“Disney is the best, right?” Percy added.

“It is! Before we get out of topic, though, Percy, from those gods you know, who’s your fave?”

“Poseidon of course! How cool would it be to be the god of the seas! Just imagine it! If I was a kid of old Poseidon I’d be on the water 24/7!”

“You already are on the water 24/7,” Jason commented and Percy just made a face.

“Being god of the seas though, you have a lot of sea monsters in your arsenal in case of a war,” the dj added on the other line.

Percy beamed at this piece of information. “I do? See! What he said! Wow Neeks, you’re a big greek geek are you?”

“I’m not even going to deny that. What’s not to love about the whole thing?”

“Aside from the sea monsters at his disposal thing, you guys forget that the Earth’s surface is 71% water covered. So basically, his domain is that BIG!” Percy tried to continue on his argument.

“Now, now, if you’re speaking about domains, I’d say that Hades beats Poseidon. 71% is nothing compared to the underworld.”

Jason was pretty impressed with how this conversation is going. “I take it that he’s your favorite god, Neeks?”

“Wha-uhh ... Yes!”

_There it is again. Was it something about him that made the dj stutter and act so cute? He doesn’t seem to be this affected when he’s talking to Percy._

Percy, on the other hand, seems to be oblivious to this. “What’s so good about Hades?! Pfff”

This seems to have struck a nerve with the dj. “Don’t even go there, Percy! Let’s say Poseidon is in a war with Hades. Sure, you have your sea monsters with you and 71% of the Earth’s surface. Fine, we’ll give you the cyclops too! But what can they do with an army of the dead? And let’s not forget that Hades has his own monsters in the underworld! You know the army of the dead from Lord of the Rings? The Dead Men of Dunharrow? It would be like fighting those dudes!

There was ice cold silence after that whole tirade. Jason found it adorable though and just made him more interested about Neeks. “Wow. Perce, you got beat.”

“Ex-cuse YOU, I did not get beat!” Percy pouted his lips and crosses his arms. “Whatever! It’s your turn, Jason! You talk to him! I’m going to sleep!”

The dj on the other line gave a hearty laugh. “Didn’t know someone was a sore loser”

“Am not!” Percy answered back instantly.

“Yes, you are. Don’t fall asleep. We’re almost home.” Jason tried to calm his friend down. He didn’t want to be alone on this phone call.

Percy turned around and pushed his face into the car seat cover letting out a muffled, “No, I’m sleeping.”

“Well, before you guys get to your house, how about telling us who your fave god is, Jason?” Jason could still sense a bit of nervousness on the dj’s voice but Neeks made sure not to show it that much.

“Hmmm, I’d say Zeus.”

Percy perked up and added, “That’s such a Jason answer!”

“I thought you were asleep?” Neeks from the other line teased.

Percy then went back to his previous position and muffled out “I am asleep.” Jason laughs at his best friend but pats him on the head.

Neeks questioned Jason more. “Any particular reason why you chose the big dude, though?

“He’s the big boss of everyone in Olympus. I’m surprised both of you didn’t choose him. Seas and underworld don’t matter when you’ve been zapped.” Jason said this as if it was super obvious to choose Zeus.

Percy who was now sitting properly just stared at him. Both he and Neeks laughed at the same time.

“What’s so funny?” Jason asked although he was kinda happy that he got a good laugh from Neeks instead of the shy answers like earlier.

Neeks was sounding teary-eyed from the other line. “Nothing. Zeus’ lightning bolts can do 600 damage so I guess I see why you’d choose him.”

“What?” Jason and Percy asked in unison.

“Oh. Ah, it’s a Greek card game I play.” Neeks tried to change the subject. “Gods, this must have been the dorkiest conversation ever on the show. You guys are awesome!”

“You too, Neeks! You’re a pretty cool dude! I might just take on the same Greek Mythology class next semester. Jace will join too!” Percy, who was now back on his usual mood has of course made decisions on his own.

“I am?” Jason looked at Percy with a confused expression on his face. Percy gave him a look that basically says _you are taking that class with me or else_. “I mean, yes. I am! We’ll be classmates.”

“We’ll be seeing you next sem, Neeks!”

“I’m glad I got you guys interested in taking the class!” Jason caught the nervousness on the other line again. “Well, drive safely, Jason.”

“Thanks, Neeks. Have a good night, buddy.”

Before Neeks could have said anything more, Percy cut the call. Right on time too because Jason just parked the car right outside their building.

Percy seemed to be staring into space then he spoke, “Jace, I’m hungry.

Jason just sighed and in a very calm voice said, “No, you’re not. You’re sleepy and want to get to bed asap.”

Percy looked at him as if he was debating something in his head. “Hmm, only if you tuck me in, bro.”

“Bro.” Jason smiled at Percy and helped him out of the car.

 

 

 

 

“Next will be a back to back track of [Golden Light](https://open.spotify.com/track/3T8j0WDSw7G98rNLAe2M2X) by Madden featuring 6AM and [Let Me Love You](https://open.spotify.com/track/2jfCy43LsFbCQoB6HyetlY) by SJUR featuring Chris Cone. Hell Night will be back so sit tight!”

As soon as he started the first song and he was sure he was no longer on the air, Nico also known as DJ Neeks, melted to the floor and stayed there. A girl walked inside the booth grinning at him. It was the station manager - Thalia Grace.

“So how was it talking to your crush on the air?”

“Oh, shut it, please! I still can’t feel my arms and legs! My head feels like it’s going to explode!” Nico cradled his head in his hands. He looked up to Thalia standing by the booth’s door. “What am I going to do, Thalia? He said he was going to enroll in the same class next semester!”

“Oh, you’ll figure it out,” Thalia said nonchalantly. “I’m pretty sure my little brother will take care of you.” There was a glint of teasing in her voice. “In fact, I might text him right now and tell him.”

Nico stood up as fast as he could and grabbed Thalia’s arm. “ DON’T YOU EVEN DARE.”

Thalia laughed. “Chill, Nico. I was kidding.” She patted Nico’s head. Thalia was a bit taller than Nico. Ever since he started working as a dj at the campus radio, she’s always been looking out for him.

“The best thing about this being a dj gig is they don’t get to know your real identity,” Thalia added. She looked at Nico with eyes full of concern as if she knew all the dark thoughts that loomed inside him. She gave a look that only come from people who genuinely wants to help give. “I mean unless you want to tell them who you are then I’m cool with that too.”

Nico’s response was quick. “No.”

“Nico…”

“I just don’t think that would be a good idea. They’ll just think I’m weird and won’t talk to me like everyone else on campus.” Nico added.

Thalia felt sorry for him. He could see it in her eyes. He knew she only wanted the best for him. But as far as Nico was concerned, this was the best for him. His real self isn’t good enough to be friends with the likes of Percy Jackson and Jason Grace. The phone call earlier was a miracle all by itself and he didn’t really expect for them to stick to their word. Tonight was special and he was satisfied with that. He couldn’t really ask for more.

Thalia gave him a big slap on the back. _Ow!_

“You need to have more confidence in yourself, Nico - your true self. You can’t hide forever.” Thalia smiled at him and gave another slap. “Now, come on. We still have an hour of air time before we sign off.”

 

 

 

 

It’s been two weeks since that phone call with Neeks. Jason spoke to Percy the next day about what he did and he thought that it was pretty awesome. He tried to get more information from his best friend but Percy said he already told him all he knew. In those two weeks, though, Jason has been secretly listening to the radio show that Neeks hosts. He learned that the show only airs on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays at 9pm til 11pm. From his observation, Neeks gives out a topic for the night and he gets his listeners to get into the conversation just like what happened with them.

Something was bugging Jason though. (Of course, he had no basis on this theory of his except pure feelings from that one phone call they had.) The Neeks they spoke to two weeks ago is very different to how he responds to the other callers and listeners. He wanted to talk to Neeks again. Listen to his voice. Hear him say his name. _Oh my gods, what’s happening to me?_

Jason was at the cafeteria in his usual spot. He was waiting for Percy to finish his morning training so that they could grab lunch and finish enrolling on their subjects. He noticed a guy walk in wearing a black shirt with a skull print and black jeans. He couldn’t see what the guy looked like. It would have been impossible since his hair covered most of his face. The most Jason could make up was that he was pale as a ghost. The guy bumped into one of the jocks and apologized to them. That’s when Jason really put an eagle-eye on him. _That voice!_ He needed to hear him speak again to be sure. He cleaned the glasses he was wearing today to make sure he could see clearly around the cafeteria.

The guy in black walked across the cafeteria and placed all his things two tables away from Jason. He was carrying a backpack but he was still holding a bunch of books and his jacket was hanging on his arm. He looked tired. Jason’s heart went to him. He was just about to stand up and walk to him when on the corner of his eye, he saw the same jocks from earlier walking towards the guy with a look that you just knew they were up to no good.

Jason walked up to the guy quickly. “Hey, do you need help?” He flashed him his most charming smile. He glanced over to where the jocks were and it looks like they aborted their mission and walked back the other way. _Good!_

He looked at the guy in front of him who seemed petrified on the spot. “Uhm, are you okay?” He touched the guy’s arm to support him but for some reason that only made the other guy lose his balance and let all his things fall to the floor.

Instinctively, they both knelt down and grabbed the stuff that fell. However, that made them bump their heads. The other guy fell on his bum and Jason was concerned he had hurt him.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that. I’m not usually this clumsy.” Jason picked everything up in one swoosh and placed them on the table. He then knelt in front of the guy and held out his hand.

“I’m Jason. What’s your name?”

The other guy looked flustered. “I’m Nico.” the other guy still sitting in the cafeteria floor murmured with his head down.

“What was that?” Jason leaned in closer to hear better.

“My name is Nico.” Nico said in a clearer voice and lifted his head only to find Jason’s face right in front of him.

_Too close. But now I can see what he really looks like. He has dark circles underneath his eyes. Has he been sleeping properly? His hair looks softer too up close. But wait, that voice. Why do I feel like I’ve heard it before?_

“Jason! What the hell are you doing there? Are you harassing that kid?” Percy shouted from behind Jason.

Jason stood up so fast his head spun. “Bro, do you need a microphone so that everyone else can hear?”

Percy laughed and looked at Nico on the floor. “Who’s the guy?”

“He said his name was Nico. I was helping him pick up his stuff that fell on the floor.” Jason explained himself to his best friend.

Nico stood up and faced him. “Thank you, Jason.”

_That voice. Why do I feel like I know that voice?_

Percy looked at the table with all of Nico’s stuff. “Hey, these are enrollment forms. We’re enrolling later too. Let’s all go together!”

“Wait, but-” Nico tried to argue but Jason cut him off.

“Have lunch with us and then let’s enroll together.” He looked at Nico who was looking very confused at the moment. He placed his hand on Nico’s shoulder. “My treat. It’s the best I can do for making you fall.”

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

Nico’s hands were sweating like waterfalls as he sat across two of the most popular guys in the university. He went to the cafeteria for lunch to buy some doughnuts. So how did he end up getting treated by  _ the _ Jason Grace of the Political Science department? Everyone knew him to be an ace student and also a top debater. Everyone basically had a crush on him not just only because of his brains but also because of his model-like features. He heard he was once featured in GQ Magazine when he turned 18.

Then there was the guy on Jason’s right - the new swim team captain, Percy Jackson. He had the same leader aura that Jason gives off which is probably why he gets the same amount of attention. He’s also known to be quite the prankster and gets into trouble often. If Nico didn’t know any better, Jason has probably talked Percy out of trouble more than once from the authorities. If Percy was in jail and was given his one phone call, 9 out of 10 is that he’d call Jason. The other possibility would be him calling McDonald's to deliver some cheeseburgers and get Jason on the way too if it wasn’t too much trouble for the delivery guy. He’s also a Biology student with a major in marine life.

These two are at the top of the food chain yet here was Nico eating with them. Jason gave him a salad that he thinks would be what others call to be greek caesar salad. Nico wasn’t sure. He wasn’t really the healthiest person in the world. There are days where he’d survive with just 2 pieces of doughnuts and 3-4 cups of coffee. Speaking of doughnuts, he badly wanted to take a bite off the choco butternut he bought earlier prior to getting into this very overwhelming situation.

The two boys in front of him seemed to be enjoying their salad, though. He stared into his plate full of greens. He only had three small bites so far.

“Do you not like vegetables?” The golden-haired boy asked him after probably noticing he barely touched his food.

“Uhm… I’m not a fan.” He glanced at Jason and then looked back at his plate.  _ This is embarrassing. Why can’t I be like the other normal kids who eat their greens?! _

“You better try eating more than three bites or else Jace is going to give you a piece of his mind,” Percy commented nonchalantly.

“I won’t.”

Percy smirked at his best friend, “Oh, really? You won’t?”

“Shut it, meathead. I’m only strict on you because you’re an athlete and you need to have a healthy diet. Eating cheeseburgers for breakfast, lunch, and dinner is not what a competitive swimmer considers as healthy.” Jason placed down his fork and cleaned his glasses.

“Aww, looking out for little ol’ me! You really are the sweetest, Jace!” Percy leaned into Jason to give him a peck on the cheek but he was met with rejection and a hand to his face.

Nico couldn’t help but laugh at how easy-going these two are. They barely knew him yet here they are acting so comfortable with him around. Most of the people Nico knew wouldn’t even give him a second glance at the hallway or at the dinner table and he just got used to it. Somehow, it made him happy. He brushed a tear off when he realized that Percy and Jason were staring at him.

“Is there something in my face?” He puts both hands up to hide his face. Jason grabbed his hand to stop him.

“There’s nothing on your face, Nico.”

_ Oh, gods! _ It was probably a good thing that Nico was sitting down because he could feel his knees turning jelly while Jason held his hand.

_ ‘Okay’ _ \- was what Nico wanted to say but a loud growl from his tummy came out instead.

Percy laughed so hard he almost fell out of his seat and he could see Jason trying to stop his giggles.

“Go get him some real food already, Jace! You’re going to starve him to death!”

“N-no! You don’t have to! I have some doughnuts here. I originally planned that to be my lunch.” Nico pulled out his box of doughnuts and the two boys just stared at him for a good 5 seconds.

Jason stood up and told him to hand over the box. Nico looked up and surrendered his doughnuts with a sad look. He felt like a kid who is getting his Xbox confiscated because of low grades when he wasn’t even playing that much of it. 

Jason just left the table with no word with the doughnuts on one hand. Nico and Percy watched him as he spoke to a vendor at one of the food stalls. Percy then changed his gaze to Nico which made him a bit uncomfortable. Those sea-green eyes pierced through him as if he could see through all his secrets.

“Have we met anywhere before?”

Nico fidgeted around. He didn’t want these two to know that he was the DJ that they spoke to a couple of weeks ago. Although, he doubts they still remember they did that. It was probably one of those late night things they did to pass time.  _ As if I’m worth remembering. _

“I don’t think so. I mean, I don’t remember us taking any classes together.” Nico hoped that would end the subject.

“I just have this funny feeling about you.”

“What does that mean?” There was a hint of annoyance in Nico’s voice. He usually gets this a lot from other people too. There’s always something funny and weird and not likable about him for some apparent reason. He just thought Percy and Jason would be different and not think that way towards him.

Percy squinted his eyes and then leaned towards Nico, “I. Know. You.”

“I don’t think so.”  _ Keep your cool. _

“Where are you from?”

“Why are you asking?”

“I’m curious. Now, answer the question.” Percy pressed him on. He was like a detective at one of those episodes from CSI where they know they got the right person. The only thing missing now was a light bulb hanging above them swaying all around.

Nico crossed his arms to get his defenses up, “I don’t give away personal information to strangers.”

“What the hell? My angel of a best friend is planning to be friends with you and is even buying you lunch right now! Tell me, who’s the stranger in this situation?”

Nico could see that Percy was still very calm even though his words are piercing through his heart like a bullet shot 5 meters away from him. He knew very well who the stranger was at the table.

“I didn’t ask for him or you to be friends with me! This ain’t kindergarten!” Nico was shaking and he wasn’t sure if it was because of anger or getting hurt that he even thought of Percy and Jason would come to like him and be different from others.

Percy who seems oblivious to Nico’s emotions at the moment continued teasing him. “Ohh, whatever happened to the timid little boy Jason helped earlier who wouldn’t even touch his greens? Just a moment ago you wouldn’t even meet my eyes.” He raised both his brows playfully at Nico.

“I am not a little boy, Percy Jackson!” He slammed a hand on the table out of his frustration.

Percy is in hysterics. “Wait, that’s what you get angry about?” He couldn’t stop laughing.

Nico is caught off guard and just blinks away his confusion.

“I like you, Nico! You pass the test!” Percy was now crying from laughter but he was able to give Nico a congratulatory pat on the shoulder.

“What the fuck?”

“Hey now, don’t get angry.” Percy tried to stop laughing to explain himself. “I’m sorry for testing you like that. I just needed to be sure how sincere you were on becoming Jason’s friend.”

“Again, what the fuck do you mean?”

“You’re a feisty fella, huh?” Percy seems very amused and that just made Nico more annoyed. “Calm down, buddy. I come in peace.” Percy tried to change his voice the best he can to impersonate an alien. Nico was not impressed but he put his guard down to hear him out.

“Jason’s the university’s director’s kid… did you know that?”

“Yeah.” Then it clicked for Nico. “You thought I was befriending him for that shallow reason?”

Percy raised both of his hands in the air like he’s just been caught. “I’m sorry!! But you can’t really blame me.” Percy lost all of his playfulness suddenly. “Jason is a really nice guy. Too nice that sometimes he doesn’t even care if other people use him to their advantage and then he ends up getting hurt in the end. I don’t want that happening ever again.”

“So you do a test to anyone who tries to be close to him?”

Percy had a huge grin on his face. “Of course! You gotta protect the bae!”

“What did I miss?” Jason has just come back to the table. No doughnuts in sight. He placed down a plate of mac and cheese in front of Nico though. He smiled that angelic smile of his again like he was amused by the reaction on Nico’s face lighting up.

“Heyy, did you get one for me too, Jace?” Percy tugged on Jason’s shirt like a little kid.

“Oh, I didn’t think you’d want one.”

Percy acted hurt and clutched his chest. “Jason Grace! I am hurt!” He kept on making weird dying sounds on his side of the table although neither Nico or Jason paid attention to his crappy acting.

“Shut it and finish your salad, Jackson.”

“Yes, mum.” Percy rolled his eyes but finished his salad in three big bites.

Jason looked at Nico now with a worried look, “Please tell me you eat mac and cheese.”

“Are you kidding? This is my favorite!” Nico sounded too excited than he wanted to show but he couldn’t care less, really. He loves mac and cheese! The last time he had one was with his sister a long time ago. He started gulping down spoonfuls of mac and cheese. “Thank you so much, Jason!”

“Come on now, don’t talk when your mouth is full.” Jason got a tissue and wiped the excess cheese from Nico’s right cheek. He found himself caressing the pale white skin. Nico couldn’t move. He couldn’t even breathe. Having Jason’s hand on his cheek is just too surreal. “T-thank you,” Nico whispered and Jason gave him a shy smile as if he only realized now how long he’s been holding his cheek.

“Why are you so nice to Jason and so grumpy with me, Nico?” Percy pouted at the table.

Nico just glared at him but his face read,  _ you’re asking me that? _

“Did you do another one of your tests, Perce?”

“No.” Came the immediate response but Percy was averting his eyes from Jason.

“We’ve talked about this, Percy. You need to stop that. Besides, I’m the one who approached, Nico!” Jason rubbed his temple as if he was getting a headache remembering all those other times Percy tested everyone who tried to be friends with him.

“I was just trying to be friends with our little pal, Nico, too!” He made sure to put emphasis on the word little.

Nico kicked Percy’s shin - not too hard but enough to get an ow. “Don’t call me little.”

“See, we’re getting along so well already!” Percy said while he rubbed the injured part of his leg. “I really like him, Jace! He’s way too precious!”

Percy stood to sit beside Nico and give him a bear hug.

“Let me go!”

“No!” Percy just tightened his hug more.

Nico looked to Jason for help. He stretched out a hand in hopes that Jason would pull him away from his best friend. Jason stood up and went to Nico as well.

“We’re bonding, Jason! Don’t you dare separate us!”

“Is this what you call bonding?” Nico squirmed and looked up to Jason. “Help me, Jason.”

With just one hand motion he was able to remove Percy off Nico’s space. “That’s enough, Percy.”

Nico held his arm and had a very soft expression on his face. “Thank you so much, Jason.”

“T-that’s nothing.” He stuttered for a bit but got his composure back. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Percy who seemed like he had fun harassing Nico. “You gotta forgive Percy. This is just his way of saying he likes you.”

Jason went back to his seat. Percy promised not to suffocate Nico anymore so he was allowed to stay beside Nico.

Nico looked at Percy, “Are you like this towards Jason too?”

“My babe here gets a whole other special treatment from me.” He gave Jason a quick flying kiss in which Jason caught in the air and placed in his pocket.

“B-babe? Sorry, I didn’t know you were together.” Nico was more embarrassed for having a big crush on Jason when his boyfriend was just there beside him.

“Gods, no! We’re not together! He wishes I’d go out with him, though.” Percy winked at Jason. “I know you want me, Jace.”

Jason just rolled his eyes at his best friend. “Let’s just say that I’m Percy’s ‘ _ the one who got away. _ ’ But he’s now happily in a relationship with his boyfriend.

“Oh…”  _ Thank the gods for saving me from such an awkward situation! They aren’t together! I have a shot with Jason. Wait, what?  _ He saw Percy and Jason looking at him as if they were gauging his reaction.

“You don’t seem so surprised,” Percy stated.

Nico cocked his head to the left, “Should... I be?”

“Well, most people usually freaks out when they see Jason and I doing our bromance.” He paused as if trying to choose his next words carefully. “And then more so when they find out that I’m gay.”

“Hmm… really? But why?” It was more of a question for himself rather than for Percy. He couldn’t think of one on his own so he looked at Jason for a clue.

Jason’s face was sad. From all the time that Nico used to look at Jason from afar, he never saw him make this face. He met Nico’s eyes and somehow Nico understood why. People stereotyped them as these alpha males. And when they realized Percy wasn’t what they wanted him to be, they got disappointed. It was that disappointment that hurts Percy and Jason saw how much it affected his best friend so it also pained him.

His heart went to Percy and he wanted to comfort him. Talking about this was probably hard enough as it is but here he was trying to explain things to him - and in their first meeting nonetheless! These two guys trusted him and that was enough for him to give trust and friendship back ten folds.

He grabbed Percy’s hand and made him look into his eyes. Nico drowned by those green eyes but he needed to be strong and firm so that his feelings would connect to Percy. “I’m not like most people. I think it’s nice that you’re in a relationship right now you feel truly happy.”

This caught Percy off guard and when Nico’s message registered he suddenly beamed at Jason. Nico saw how he made Percy happy by what he said and he felt good since both of them had been so to him. Percy acted to give him another bear hug and before he could catch Nico, this time, Nico was quick to his feet and went to Jason’s side of the table and sat there instead.

“Nico! Don’t leave me hanging here! Hug me!” Percy begged him.

Nico just shook his head ‘no’ while looking traumatized from the last hug attack. Beside him, he could feel Jason bursting into laughter. He dared to steal a glance and Jason met him with his blue eyes. It had the same effect as Percy’s but with Jason, it was different. It calmed him as if he was looking at the beautiful blue sky.

Jason patted Nico’s head, “Thank you for saying that, Nico.”

Nico blushed so hard he probably looked like a tomato right now. He looked away from Jason and faced the table to hide his face. Percy saw how beet red he was and then he smirked at Nico like he just figured out something big. Nico couldn’t help but feel nervous.

“Yeah, thanks, little buddy.” Percy winked and then continued on, “So what were you saying again earlier while Jace was buying the mac and cheese? The course you were taking up?”

Nico was confused, “But I wasn’t even telling you -”

“Oh right, we barely know anything about you, Nico. I want to know what your course is too.” Jason seemed excited to know more about Nico and that made his heart skip a beat.

Nico looked at Percy and he mouthed ‘Gotcha.’ Nico rolled his eyes but answered the question.

“I’m taking up Literature. I’m on my second year.”

“Oh! So do you write novels? Poems?” Jason asked him quite enthusiastically.

Nico suddenly became shy. There was no way he’d let Jason read his works. “Just a few here and there, honestly.”

“I’d love to read them someday.” Jason smiled so genuinely at Nico it made him feel so warm inside. His face is so refreshing anyone can just stare and feel rejuvenated after a while.

“Gods no! I’m not really that good.” He was flailing his arms all around as if that would stop Jason from reading anything he’s done. “I’m leaning more on becoming an editor, really.”

Jason placed a hand over his shoulder and gave him an encouraging look. “Still, Nico, I’d love to read your works if you’d let me.”

“I’ll think about it.”

Percy who was quiet but looking very amused at the scene in front of him interrupted them, “Hold on, the Arts departments had their enrollments last week, didn’t they? Only Sciences are enrolling today.”

Jason looked at him concerned, “Why are you enrolling so late?”

“Oh, I’ve already enrolled all of my classes except-”  _ Greek Mythology. _ For some reason, he didn’t want to say the words that might bring back memories for these two. “-one.”

“Which one?” Jason asked as he opened a water bottle.

Nico mumbled his words hoping they’d just let it go.

“What?” Jason and Percy asked in unison and they leaned closer to hear better.

Nico shut his eyes and prayed to all the gods he knew (which is a lot since he’s a big nerd) that they won’t remember. “Greek Mythology with Sir Chiron.”

“Hey! We’re going to enroll in that class too!” Percy looked so happy. He gave Jason a good slap in the arm for his blonde boy to affirm his statement. “Right, Jace?”

Jason just nods and drinks his water until all of it was gone.

“You serious?”

“Dead!” Percy stood up from his seat and went over to Nico’s seat to give him a not-so-suffocating hug. “We’re going to be classmates! This is going to be so cool! I’ve never been this excited about class except for my majors where I get to swim with the animals!”

Nico was sweating a lot by now and he wasn’t sure if Percy was okay with all the perspiration. “B-but why? Greek Myth isn’t even part of your curriculum?”

“You know our courses?” Jason asked a bit surprised.

“Well, you guys are known around the campus.” Nico hid his blushing face with a hand over his mouth. “Of course, I’d know.”

“You’re too cute for our souls, Nico. But we can’t be classmates if we don’t get going now.” Percy reminded them of the time. The quick lunch went over an hour and now they weren’t even sure if they had enough time to enroll for their classes.

 

 

 

They all run to the Arts Administration building first and enrolled just in the nick of time for Chiron’s Greek Myth class. There weren’t that much students who enrolled too when they looked up the available slots which was okay because at least it wouldn’t be that crowded in the classroom.

As they were going out of the Arts area of the university, Nico remembered his question back at the cafeteria that was left unanswered. “You guys never told me why you’re taking up this class.”

Percy laughed and looked at Jason who seemed to be blushing for some reason. Nico got more curious.

“That’s easy.” Percy nudged on his best friend. “Right, Jace?”

“Shut up, Perce.” He fixed the positioning of his glasses as if that would remove all this unwanted attention.

“You see, a couple of weeks ago, we called in on this radio show and Jace here has got a big crush on the dj.” Percy spoke as if he was explaining something so obvious to the world. “Believe me, he wouldn’t shut up about this dj Neeks fellow! Now, during the call, the dj said he’d be taking up this class. So, I guess, here we are now.” Percy looked at his best friend who suddenly lost all his confidence and turned to a big red ball with blonde hair and glasses. “Jace is a big romantic!”

Jason looked at Nico and tried to explain himself. “You might think this is a shallow reason for joining this class but I really want to meet him.” He took of his glasses and placed a hand on Nico’s shoulder. “This is embarrassing but I think I really like him. Can we keep this between the three of us, Nico? At least until I meet him in class?”

Nico has always been pale but now under the sun, he turned as red as Jason. Probably more. At least he can easily blame it on the heat if anyone was going to ask. How does one react in this situation? Jason has technically confessed to him. Does he have the heart to tell him that he is Neeks? How would that conversation go down? Any other day, this could be the best moment of Nico’s life. There were more questions in his head than the long test he had to take back in his 2nd grade with a terror teacher. This is the first time he’s seeing Jason’s face with no glasses too. Gods, he’s even more beautiful.  _ Can I touch him? Wait, you’re not allowed touch art masterpieces, Nico! _

Nico was just able to nod his head to answer Jason’s question. Percy looked at his watch and then panicked. “Jace! We need to move! We still have some classes to enroll to!”

“Oh, right!” Jason placed his glasses back on but before he left, he made sure to get Nico’s number so they can keep in touch. The two boys said their goodbyes to Nico who was still stuck on his feet and unable to move.

He stayed in place for a good minute before his knees gave in and he sat on the ground.

“That happened.”

He told himself as if trying to convince his brain to put the memory on the long term section and not on short term part of his cerebral cortex.  _ That happened. _ He repeated over and over in his head then he smiled so big that other people walking around him was giving him weird looks. He doesn’t care. He felt too good to even notice them.

  
  
  


 

Jason was in bed and couldn’t sleep. He recalled everything that happened today and decided that it was truly a good day. He met Nico who seemed like an incredible guy. He thought he sounded a bit like Neeks but there was no hint of Italian accent when he spoke. He thought there was at first but he could have easily just imagined that.

He looked at his bedside clock and realized that Neeks’ show was still on. He took out his little radio and put on his earphones too. A song just ended which meant Neeks was just about to come back on air.

“Hey guys, you are listening to Hell Night with dj Neeks. I hope you liked that song I just played. To be honest it’s a classic for me -  _ I[ Love You Always Forever](https://open.spotify.com/track/1PEqh7awkpuepLBSq8ZwqD) _  by Donna Lewis . If you just tuned in, the topic for tonight is your first crush. We’ve had a massive response on our comment section on facebook Thank you guys for always sharing your stories with me. Also, if you want to have a chat with me, feel free to call our hotline. That’s 04 2445 XXXX. I’ll be back with more of your first crush stories but for now, here is Lily Allen with [Somewhere Only We Know](https://open.spotify.com/track/3DDGhkxq3FeUorZppSgeLE) .

The song played and Jason had this urge to call.  _ It shouldn’t be too hard right? _ He dialed the number and the same girl from before answered. He was placed on hold til the song finished. He remembered to turn off the radio so that there would be no static like last time.  _ It should be any minute now. _

“Hey there caller, what’s your name?” came the same soothing voice with a hint of Italian accent that Jason has come to love over the past couple of weeks.  _ I sound like a creepy stalker. Control yourself, Jason. _

“Hey Neeks. It’s Jason again. You probably don’t remember me but I called before with my friend.”

“Jason!” His voice suddenly became familiar to Jason. It sounded like someone he knew. And basing from that reaction, Neeks definitely knew who he was.

“Hey there. I thought you wouldn’t remember me.”

“W-well, that was one of the best calls I got on the show. How could I forget? How are you and Percy going nowadays?” Jason noted that the calm has returned to Neek’s voice.

“We’re good. I actually wanted to tell you that we enrolled to that class you mentioned last time.”

“O-oh! The Greek Myth class? That’s great! I guess we’re going to be classmates soon, then.”

Was it Jason or is he sounding nervous? “Yeah! Well, I hope to meet you there! You better introduce yourself properly, okay? You seem to know who I am pretty well. That’s not fair.”

Jason heard Neeks swallow a lump in his throat. “No need to get so nervous, Neeks. I don’t bite.”

“I’m not nervous” came an obvious nervous response. “I’ll think about it. But I’ll see you in class!”

“You better. Well, that’s all. Good night, Neeks. See you in my dreams.”

Jason ended the call and put away the radio. He didn’t want to know how Neeks reacted to what he said. He can’t believe he said it on the first place.  _ It sounded good in my head but I wonder how it really was. _

He laid in bed sprawled out and breathe in and out slowly. He looked up his ceiling and smiled.  _ It is a good day. _ Just then, he remembered Nico. He didn’t really text him after they separated ways earlier today.

 

 

To: Nico

From: Jason

Hey, it’s Jason here. It was really nice meeting you today. We should do lunch more often. Good night.

 

 

He put his phone down on his chest. It’s pretty late so Nico would probably be sleeping already. It would be stupid to wait for a reply. Then his phone vibrated and he quickly checked who it was.

 

 

To: Jason

From: Nico

Lunch sounds terrific. Just let me know when you’re free. Sleep tight, Jason. :)

 

  
Jason put his phone down on his bedside table and rolled to the other side of the bed. He can’t help but smile to himself.  _ Yeah, Nico is an incredible guy. _ He fell asleep with that thought in mind.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished it!!!! Jason such a flirt with Neeks but so shy with Nico. What the hell! Hahaha! This was tougher to wrote because I wasn't sure what to do with Percy and Nico tbh. I think it worked out ok? Lol. There's so much more to the story (I just need straighten out all the details in my head) so I hope you keep reading this one for updates xxx


	3. Chapter 3

_ Shit. _

  
  


“You didn’t have to come down here to give me these brownies, you know?” Thalia said in between bites.

“Can’t I visit my big sister and give her brownies?” Jason answered back with an embarrassed smile on his face. He seemed to be looking around as if looking for something - or someone.

The university radio station can be found at the very end of the campus and very few students visit there. It’s a two-storey building with the first floor filled with a lot of vinyl albums donated by alumnae throughout the years. It can easily be any music enthusiast’s haven. However, not much people are even aware that the university had a radio station. Which was a bummer because it even had a special recording studio with one set of drums, three different electric and acoustic guitars, a saxophone, an organ, and a few more wind instruments.

Thalia Grace has been managing the station for about three years now. She worked as a dj in this very station when she studied at the university, and for some reason, she just came to love working there. Being the director’s other kid, it was pretty easy to land the job.

“Are you looking for something, bro?” She smiled sheepishly while placing the tray of brownies down the table.

“What?” Jason seemed out of himself which was interesting because he has always been the type of guy who seemed in control. “I’m just… looking around. It’s not every day I visit you here.”

“You were here yesterday.”

“Let’s not focus on details,” Jason blushed. “You’re alone today?”

Thalia leaned on the table and studied her brother. “Nope. My dj is inside the booth right now actually,” she pointed to the small room with glass windows all around with a big  _ On Air _ lighted up. You could hear How Far I’ll Go from the movie, Moana playing in the background. “You wanna meet him?”

“Can I?” The response was too automatic and Thalia didn’t miss the spark in Jason’s eyes.

“Sure. I don’t see any problem there.”

  
  


_ Fuck. Thalia Grace, I am so going to kill you. _

  
  


Thalia lead the way to the booth with Jason following a few steps behind her. She was humming to the tune of How Far I’ll Go - it was just getting to the second chorus. She seemed so happy she was almost skipping.

Jason saw her stop by the door. “Is there something wrong?”

Thalia burst in laughter then faced him, “Sorry, bro. Looks like he’s in the bathroom or something.”

Jason peeked inside the window and saw no one inside. His shoulders slumped and he was obviously disheartened with getting his hopes up. “Oh, right. Maybe next time then.” He gave Thalia a sad smile and started to walk back.

She caught up with him still giggling, “Keep visiting me and you’ll get your chance, Jace.” Thalia winked at him and gave him an encouraging pat on the back.

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing!” She gave him a peck on the cheek and the sweetest smile she can muster. “Take care now, Jason. Drive safe.”

“Thanks. You take care too. And… say hi to your dj for me.” Jason grabbed his backpack and went down the stairs.

 

I’ll Make a Man Out of You from Mulan was now playing in the background. Hell Night just started airing when Jason arrived at the station to give Thalia some brownies that he apparently baked that afternoon. She grabbed the brownies and walked back to the small booth. She couldn’t open the door earlier because there was something - or someone - blocking it from the inside. She tried again now and it opened freely.

“What the hell was that, Thalia?” came Nico’s voice from under the desk - knees close to his chest. He hid so well under the table with his usual black shirt and black pants you wouldn’t really notice him except for the fact that he was shaking like a leaf.

Thalia couldn’t help but snicker at him, “He said he wanted to meet who was with me tonight.”

“No, he did not! You offered!” Nico crawled out of his hiding place and was going to give Thalia a piece of his mind when she shoved a brownie to his mouth.

“Sit down and chill, will you?” Thalia crossed her arms as she watched him chew on the brownie and grab his seat as Captain Shang sang the chorus on how to be a man.

“This is delicious.”

“I know. Jason has a very specific set of skills of being perfect at everything he does.”

Even though Thalia seems to always tease Jason, Nico knew that she loved him with all her heart and that she would actually do anything to make her little brother happy. That made Nico a little envious. That was the kind of pure love he has always wanted but the universe always had her own plans on what to do with his life.

“Don’t think you’re getting out of what you did just because you shared this with me.” Nico eyed her suspiciously. He wasn’t going to let the issue go so easily.

“Puh-lease. We both know he was giving those brownies to  _ dj Neeks _ and not me.” She rolled her eyes and placed the whole tray on the booth’s desk.

Nico eyed the tray and felt his heart swell. Reflection was now playing in the background. It was almost time for him to go back on air and do his job. But how can he be expected to focus when the boy of his dreams came over to bring him brownies? He honestly couldn’t contain his happiness he felt he was on cloud nine.

“Wipe that grin off your face, di Angelo. You’re cute but you look like an idiot smiling at a tray of brownies. Did Jason mix something else in there?”

“Shut up.” Nico finished the brownie he had on his hand with one last bite and chewed away.

“Why the hell are you still hiding from him? You told me that Jace told you he liked you.” Thalia asked with a hint of annoyance by the turn of events. “I don’t get it. Shouldn’t things be progressing for the better?”

Nico grabbed his water bottle and turned it open. “He said he liked  _ dj Neeks _ . Not me.” He drank from it to wash away the food from his mouth and was half hoping it could also wash away the hurt he felt with what he said.

“But _you_ are dj Neeks.” Thalia raised both her arms to make her point and gave out an exasperated sigh.

Nico wasn’t really surprised. This isn’t the first time they have had this conversation. He appreciated how Thalia has always been so supportive of him but dj Neeks will never be the real him. The whole character is a sham - a mask he wears because behind the mic, no one would ever know who he really is and how bland and empty he is inside. He only wishes he could be the confident, funny, and sociable  _ dj Neeks _ in real life.

“You know it’s complicated, Thalia.” He couldn’t meet her eyes. He was too afraid to see the disappointment from her. “But I’d honestly appreciate it if you don’t try something like that again. I seriously thought I was going to die of a heart attack.”

Nico gave a dry laugh to lighten up the mood but it just made things more awkward. Something that dj Neeks would not have done. He looked at the glass window and saw how pathetic he looked right now from the reflection.

_ Who is that girl I see _

_ Staring straight back at me _

_ When will my reflection show _

_ Who I am inside _

_ Damn it. _ Even the songs are throwing shade at him now. See, dj Neeks would never do this. He would have been confident enough to meet Jason and properly thank him for the brownies. He would have had the guts to tell Jason that he was actually Nico who he keeps having lunch with the past few days. Dj Neeks would actually be brave enough to say what he feels towards the boy.

Nico didn’t realize that Thalia moved closer and knelt in front of him. She cupped his face and made him look at her.

“Look, my little bub. I’ll promise not to do  _ that _ trick again but you need to promise me something too.”

Thalia moved his face up and down so Nico had no choice but to agree.

“Promise me you won’t give up on yourself. Promise me that you’ll stop doubting yourself. Promise me that you’ll at least try to see how beautiful of a person you really are.” Nico tried to look away but Thalia just made him face her more and squished his face. “You don’t need to hide.”

“Promise me.”

“Okay, I promise.”

She finally released him from her grasp and smiled triumphantly. Nico massaged his cheeks.

“One more thing!”

It was Nico’s turn to roll his eyes. He loved Thalia like a sister but seriously, she can be a bit over the top sometimes. “What is it now?”

“Make sure to go on air after Hakuna Matata. No more dramas!” She closed the door and left him to his domain.

The song was halfway done so he fixed his mic and made a few adjustments on the audio mixer. He took a deep breath.  _ Showtime. _

“Welcome back to Hell Night and you’re with me, dj Neeks! You just heard a few of my favorite Disney tracks. Those were How Far I’ll Go from Moana, I’ll Make a Man Out of You and Reflection from Mulan, and also Hakuna Matata from Lion King.” He cued a clapping sound effect. “I’m not going to lie, I am the biggest Disney nerd you can ever meet! I’ve probably watched every single Disney movie a billion times that I know all the songs and lines to heart.”

Nico looked at the tray of brownies in front of him and was reminded of Jason. “Before, I go on rambling, though, I’d like to thank Jason for visiting us here at the station and brought over some home-baked brownies! You have some serious skills in the kitchen, man. These are delicious! You need to share your recipe!” He saw Thalia giving him a thumbs up from outside the booth. “Now, back to the Disney masterpieces!”

  
  
  
  


Mr. Chiron was the campus Mythology expert. It would seem that he has always been teaching at the university ever since it started. But that would mean he would have to be around a hundred years old! He only looked like he was starting life at 40.

He dropped a book down his table so loud it was enough for the whole class to shut up and turn to him. He wasn’t a terror professor. He’s actually well-liked by everyone and that earned him the respect that he has now. Heck, no one in the campus even knows if Chiron was his first or last name. They all just opted for  _ Mr. Chiron _ .

“Hi kids.” He looked at everyone with a menacing look which made every student in the room nervous. “Today’s lesson on Greek Myth is something very popular to most. Who wants to take a guess?”

“Trojan Horse?” A girl from the front tried to lighten up the mood.

“Nice try, Miss Underhill. But, no.” He looked at her with a grim expression. “Anyone else going to try?”

“What’s with the grim reaper look, Mr. Chiron?” Percy asked enthusiastically. Jason sighed beside him. Percy and Jason has been taking Greek Myth with their friend, Nico, for three weeks now. Percy has been his usual self in class playing pranks and joking around.

Jason looked at Nico who buried his face on his desk. It was either he still wasn’t used to Percy’s antics or he’s just really embarrassed to be friends with both of them now. Either way, he couldn’t really blame the guy.

“Perhaps you want to give a guess, Mr. Jackson?” Mr. Chiron challenged.

Percy rubbed his chin and acted like he was giving it some actual thought. “I’d like to call a friend!” He looked at Jason and Nico as if choosing who will be his savior today. “Nico!”

Jason heard Nico’s growl and he thought that it was actually kind of hot.  _ Not the time, Jason! _

“Don’t get me into one of your mess again, Percy! Last time, I ended up getting punishment!” Nico gritted his teeth.

“But it was fun!”

“Not the point, babe.” Jason countered and gestured to Mr. Chiron who was still waiting for an answer. “Nico, can you pretty please help him out?” Jason tried his best puppy dog eyes praying to the gods that he did a good one for Nico to say yes.

Nico looked like he was going to faint. Jason was concerned if he wasn’t feeling well. His usual pale skin was now beet red.  _ Is he running a fever or something? _ He heard Percy chuckle behind him but he didn’t pay attention to his best friend.

“Well? Any answer from my favorite trio?” Mr. Chiron tapped his fingers on his table impatiently.

“P-probably something about the underworld?” Nico whispered. “Just a wild guess.”

“The underworld, Sir!” Percy answered confidently.

Mr. Chiron looked half-impressed and half-annoyed. “I am honestly in awe at how the three of you buffoons seem to only procrastinate but always get the right answers.” He turned and started up the presentation.

_ Same, Mr. Chiron. _ It’s been three weeks of being classmates with Nico. Jason had to admit, this is becoming his favorite class. For some odd reason, he really liked spending time with the boy.

He leaned close to Nico’s face and whispered, “Nice save!” He then elbowed him and grinned widely.

He was so thankful that he decided to talk to Nico that afternoon in the cafeteria. If Jason had to be honest, he thought Nico was dj Neeks when he first heard his voice. They just sounded so alike minus the Italian accent that the latter has.

For the past month that he’s been able to spend time with Nico, he got to know him better. He’d invite him for lunch or a movie or just to hang out. Sometimes, Percy would go with them but with his swim team practice, most of the time it’s just them two. He didn’t really mind. And he hoped that Nico didn’t too.

Nico was always quiet at the beginning as if not sure how to start the conversation. Jason would wait until Nico starts to become more comfortable and then they just have a great time. Jason took Nico to all sorts of spots in the university that not all students knew - like the best spot to watch the sunset or the best spot for a nap. He loved doing those sorts of little adventures with Nico. There was something about him that attracted Jason more and more. He was smart and really passionate about the things that he loves. He was also gentle and caring even though he says his soul is as black as the clothes he wears. There was something more to Nico than meets the eye and Jason utterly captivated by whatever it is. There was no turning back.

He was surprised when Percy slipped him a piece of paper.

 

_ Your crush is showing. _

 

He looked at Percy with a ‘what the hell?’ face but he was pretending to be giving a fuck on the lecture. Jason knew better that he was going to ask to copy notes tonight, though. He scribbled a response below Percy’s writing and passes it back to him.

 

_ What the fuck are you talking about? _

 

The paper came back to him almost immediately.

 

_ You’ve been ogling at Nico since class started. _

_ Can you please not embarrass me and listen to Mr. Chiron? _

 

Jason’s jaw dropped. He was going to write up a response but he actually had no excuse because it was true. That’s the thing when you look at Nico, you can’t just stop. He was that beautiful.

Instead, he crumpled the paper and put it in his pocket. The last thing he wanted to happen was for Mr. Chiron to read it. Or worse, Nico!

Before he knew it, though, the lecture ended with a slide saying homework in big capital letters. You could hear everyone in the class groan.

“Oh, calm your horses! I’m not giving you the world to carry on your shoulders!” Mr. Chiron rolled his eyes. “For this one, though, you need to work in pairs. But since our class is an odd number-”

“We volunteer as tribute to be a trio, Mr. Chiron!” Percy chimed in.

“Whatever, Jackson. It’s not like I could have stopped that from happening anyways.” He gave Percy a dismissive wave. He looked at Jason for a quick second then quickly changed gaze back to his laptop and clicked the next slide explaining the homework due for the next meeting.

“Pairs! You’ll be doing an in-depth paper about the three parts of the underworld.” Then Mr. Chiron singled out their group, “And for my favorite trio, an in-depth paper about the three parts of the underworld plus Tartarus and all the rivers.”

The class bell rang and everyone started to leave the room except for the three of them.

  
  


“Nice work!” Nico grumbled under his breath.

“Come on! This is going to be fun! We can do a sleepover at our place!” Percy suggested.

“It’s unfair but what can we do? It’s already been decided so let’s just get this over with.” He sounded a bit more pissed than he wanted but he honestly couldn’t help it.

Jason felt a bit uncomfortable. It was no secret that he was the university director’s son. Some people thought it came with some perks but he begged to differ. The label actually became more of a burden as he grew up. So many things were expected of him and everyone thought that he just got stuff because who the hell wants to piss off the director. That look that Mr. Chiron gave Jason lit a fire inside him. He knew that look - he was given that judging look all his life.

Nico tugged on the back of his sweater, “Are you okay, Jace?”

Jason looked at him and suddenly he felt lighter.  _ Am I actually this petty? A simple gesture like this from Nico and I feel better? _

“Uhm, yea.” Jason gave a nervous laugh and rubbed his nape. 

Nico was still looking at him with a concerned face. Jason wanted to hug Nico so that he wouldn’t worry about him anymore but of course, he couldn’t do that here out in the open and with Percy right there to tease them.

“So when are we doing this?” He tried changing the subject.

“Well, the next meeting is on Thursday so we don’t have much time,” Nico said. Jason was thankful he dropped the topic.

“Oh shoot! I have swim practice tonight!” For the first time today, Percy looked really apologetic.

“I also have work tonight,” Nico said nonchalantly.

“You work?” Percy and Jason asked in unison. This was news to Jason. Just when he thought he knew so much about Nico, he drops info like this as if it was nothing. That made him kind of sad. Why didn’t Nico mention this when it was just the two of them?

“I thought I’ve mentioned that to you guys before? I’m sorry.” Nico looked down as if he wasn’t sure on what to do or say.

“That’s okay,” Jason reassured both of them.

He didn’t want to push the topic further with Nico’s job if he didn’t want to talk about it.

“We can research on our own for today then we’ll meet up tomorrow after class then we’ll start on the paper.” Jason looked at his watch and cursed under his breath. “I have a meeting with the debate team so I’ll meet up with you guys later.”

Out of habit, he gave Percy a quick peck on the cheek and then turned the other way and gave Nico a kiss on the cheek too.

Now don’t get him wrong, Jason isn’t the type to just kiss anyone on the cheek. He respected other people’s privacy. What he didn’t expect though was for Nico to turn his way and the peck on the cheek became a brief kiss on the lips. Those lips stayed connected for a solid two seconds before Jason leaned back to process what just happened. Percy was too surprised to even react (which he was thankful for).

“I… uhh, need to go.” He got his things and ran out of the classroom leaving two disoriented boys inside the room.

  
  


After two hours of gruesome arguments with the debate team about their next competition, Jason got a text message from Percy asking to meet up for dinner. It was his usual text asking to have dinner at the cafeteria however after earlier, he was pretty sure Percy wanted to talk about  _ that _ . 

When he got there, he saw that Percy was already at their usual table with two plates of chicken and mashed potato ready. He was wearing his swim team jacket which meant that he was going to practice afterward.

He grabbed the seat across Percy.

“No, no. You sit here beside me.” Percy tapped the seat beside him and grinned.

He placed back the chair to its position and sat on the next one beside Percy.

“Get it out of your system now.” Jason started.

Percy chuckled, “Oh whatever do you mean, babe? What should I get out of my system? Perhaps a kiss on the cheek? Or even better… on the lips?”

“It was an honest…” Jason was about to say mistake but he didn’t want to. It’s true that he didn’t mean to kiss Nico on the lips  _ at that time _ but to say that it was a mistake is like saying that he didn’t want to do it all - which would be a lie. “Explaining this to you is hopeless.”

Percy raised a brow. “Try me, Jace.”

He looked at Percy and then at the plate in front of him. He ate a spoonful of mashed potato while slumped on his chair. He was going to eat a second mouthful when Percy held his hand and stopped him.

“I’m serious. You know you can talk to me, right?”

His face was now serious. Sure, his eyes still had that playfulness in them but everything else was screaming  _ I love you so please talk to me and don’t bottle it all in _ . Honestly, Jason doesn’t know how he came to deserve Percy to be in his life. Most people, especially in the university, saw him as a troublemaker but all Percy’s actions have reasons. Most of the time, it was to get back at people who’d hurt him. Jason was very thankful for that. Percy fought the battles he couldn’t because of his position.

It would be too scandalous if the director’s kid got into any fights. Some who wanted to take over the university used Jason as bait for the director to do something reckless. Those plans always fail and just end up with Jason getting hurt. If he fought back, it would look bad on his dad.

At those times, Percy would be sweeping them all off their feet like a hurricane. He gets in trouble, of course, but Percy always tells Jason that he’s worth protecting.

Jason smiled at him and held his hand. “Where do you want to begin?”

“Let me think…” Percy was obviously pretending to be thinking while scratching his chin, “...how about, how was your first kiss?”

Jason almost fell out of his chair. He didn’t really realize that it was his first kiss!

“It was my first kiss.” He said slowly as if it would make the fact more real. “Oh gods, what if it was Nico’s first kiss too? I hope I wasn’t bad at it! Percy! What am I going to do if he didn’t like it?” So many things were racing through his head and he just blurted all of them in the order of how they came through.

Percy looked like he was having the time of his life. He shook Jason with all his might to make him get a grip. “Calm down, babe! It was a freaking smack on the lips! I doubt that Nico even felt it!”

“He didn’t?” The thought made Jason sad. Here he was getting all worked up over a peck on the lips but what if Nico didn’t even care about it at all. 

“Heyyy, what is this? What are you getting all sad about?”

He couldn’t answer Percy. Not because he didn’t want to but because he himself wasn’t sure anymore.

“Tell me, Jace.” Percy made Jason face him by grabbing his chin. “Do you actually like Nico di Angelo?”

“I… I do-” Jason’s mind was blank. Being with the debate team, he usually has a come back for anything.  _ This is a first. _ Today has been full of firsts for him, it’s making his brain short circuit.

“I don’t know.”

“Well, that certainly is a dilemma isn’t it?” Percy said as he scooped some mashed potato and chicken.

“You don’t really seem fazed by this.”

“Me?” Percy said with food still in his mouth. “I’m totally shitting bricks here.”

“Come on, babe!” Jason was almost pleading for him to be serious. “Do I like Nico?”

“Why the hell are you asking me that?” Percy was waving his fork in the air. “Last time I heard, you liked dj Neeks! What happened with that, huh?”

“Fuck.”

“Fuck, my love, would be an understatement with the situation you’re in.”

“I feel horrible.” Jason could feel his insides getting all messed up. “I like two guys at the same time.”

“So you do admit that you like Nico!” Percy was too loud as usual and some heads turned their way who were a bit annoyed. Percy paid them no mind.

Jason didn’t care too. He was too busy having an epiphany. He liked Nico di Angelo. He liked that precious little boy who killed him with just a smile but would always be shy. He liked Nico who was always there for him and giving him the purest intentions. He liked Nico who was always passionate about the stuff he likes and would take his time to make you understand why he loves them. He liked Nico - and he liked dj Neeks too.

He dragged both his hands on his face then looked at Percy.

“I like Nico.”

  
  
  
  


The following day, Nico di Angelo was out of it. He kept touching his lips.  _ Jason and I kissed. _ He barely kept it together while on air too. Thalia was close to kicking his ass because he had dead air a couple of times throughout the show. The more he thought about it, the more it sounded like a dream. But of course, Percy was there to constantly remind him that it was not a dream. He got two text messages this morning.

 

To Nico

From Percy

Good morning, sunshine. *gives you a morning kiss*

 

Nico has learned to appreciate Percy’s endearing ways but sometimes he really just wanted to punch him the gut so hard.

 

To Nico

From Jason

Hey, Nico. Good morning! Make sure to eat breakfast. See you at school?

  
Nico threw his phone away from him and hid under his sheets. It felt like someone has punched him in the gut. Or is this what they call  _ butterflies in my stomach _ . Gods, he was falling more and more for Jason with no way to stop. How in Hades’ hell was he going to survive tonight with those two dorks?

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a rollercoaster chapter to write but I had a lot of fun! Hope you liked it too :) I need more Thalia moments because she is the nicest person ever tbh. And also, who wants Percy to be their classmate? Me!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> I'M EXCITED TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE !!!!!!!!!! SURPRISE! O:-)

**Author's Note:**

> Funny trivia: I've only recently started reading the books and I haven't even reached the part where Jason and Nico meet (I'm on Son of Neptune) but I ship them so hard it hurts. They should be together tbh. Or atleast have the Big 3 have a quest together because that trio makes more sense than any other trio.


End file.
